Un paso más (SEPT 1,5)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Luego de una charla con Judy, ella se dará cuenta que para dejar salir esos sentimientos, solo necesitaba un paso más...


**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, EXCEPTO MIS OCS**

* * *

Este One-shot pertenece a la serie **SEPT** , por lo tanto, es recomendable que antes de leerlo hayas leído " **Siempre estaré para ti** ". De esa manera comprenderás los pequeños detalles que hay.

Este One-shot transcurre trece años después del capítulo XXX de " **Siempre estaré para ti** " y antes del epílogo de la misma.

* * *

 **.**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **Sorpresas**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A veces somos tan ciegos que no vemos que lo que con tanto anhelo buscamos, siempre estuvo cerca de nosotros_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—No eres tú, Miguel, soy yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Seamos realistas, esto no tiene futuro.

—Sabrina, si lo tiene —se quejó el tigre tras el teléfono—. Yo te amo, ¿acaso no es obvio?

—Miguel —suspiró ella—, una relación es de dos. Seamos claros; podrás quererme, pero yo no siento nada.

—Sabrina…

—Lo siento. —Y colgó.

Se levantó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse y volvió en sí; estaba en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa. Suspiró sentada en su cama con la manta hasta la cintura. ¿Qué hora era? Bufó molesta al mirar el reloj digital en su mesita de noche y darse cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse, más aún siendo un sábado. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama para intentar dormir.

No lo logró.

Dio un gruñido bajito enojada al haberse despertado por semejante estupidez. Había roto hace dos meses con un novio que, en primer lugar, nunca quiso y, en segundo, lo tuvo sólo para evitar las preguntas de su padre sobre el por qué no se interesaba en nadie. No quería estar con nadie, y no era que sintiera algo por alguien tampoco. Los chicos le daban igual.

Con las únicas opciones que tenía: quedarse tumbada en la cama y esperar que su padre viniera y le dijera que hiciera algo productivo antes de volverse a ir a la jefatura o alistarse y salir, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

Se levantó, fue al baño, se dio una rápida ducha y al salir se vistió con lo primero que encontró por ahí. Muchas veces, siempre, su padre y allegados le decían que no tenía estilo para combinarse como una dama atractiva. Total, le daba la misma importancia que a una piedra; ella no estaba para complacer. Se colocó unos jeans con rasgaduras, una camiseta azul oscuro y una cazadora negra; y como retoques finales, unos pendientes con forma de colmillos. Tomó su móvil y vio que tenía cinco mensajes sin leer; todos de la misma animal: Meloney.

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios al leerlos, entre alegre e incómoda. Los mensajes iban en cinco tiempos distintos: cinco de la mañana, seis, siete, ocho y nueve.

 ** _Meloney  
_** _Sabrina, ¿quieres ir a correr? Saldré con mamá a ejercitar un rato._

El siguiente ponía:

 ** _Meloney_** _  
Sabrina, vamos, haz ejercicio, por eso no creces. Después te quejas de que eres más baja que las tigresas normales :P_

El tercero:

 ** _Meloney_** _  
Levántate o te van a salir raíces._

El cuarto:

 ** _Meloney_** _  
Sabrina, por favor, ¿es que eres parte oso? Son las ocho, párate y acompáñanos._

Sin embargo, el quinto, el más largo, fue el que más gracia le causó.

 ** _9:00 am_**

 _Lamento interrumpir la íntima relación entre tu cama y tú, espero ella no se ponga celosa, pero Sabrina, estoy aburrida. Corrí treinta kilómetros con mamá y no tengo nada más que hacer :( Si ves esto antes de que muera de vieja, me escribes._

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de la tigresa, no podía comprender cómo Meloney podía levantarse a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, eso debería ser ilegal, un sacrilegio contra la sagrada orden natural de dormir hasta el mediodía los sábados. No se impresionó mucho, ya conocía a su amiga muy bien, ella quería ser policía. Era en lo único que tenía puesto el ojo. Aunque aún le faltaba tiempo para entrar a la Academia; ni siquiera se habían graduado aún.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje para preguntar si aún quería hacer algo cuando de repente le entró una llamada, y como suponía, de ella. Contestó.

—Hola.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Meloney.

—¿Aún sigues sin hacer nada? —preguntó Sabrina, sonriendo con culpabilidad.

—Ajá. ¿Quieres salir a comer o vas a seguir durmiendo? Estoy en el gimnasio al que vienen mis padres. ¿Sabes?, tengo hambre.

—¿Tú? —bromeó—. ¿Con hambre? Quien lo diría.

Tras la línea se oyó la risa de la vulpina.

—Al menos no hiberno como un oso —contraataco ella.

—Oh, con que a esas vamos, ¿eh? —le siguió Sabrina—. Sí, yo parezco entrar en coma al dormir, pero en las conversaciones normales no estoy «Sabrina, tengo hambre», «hace un buen día, comamos», «como que hace hambre». —Rió—. Estamos a mano.

— _Touché_. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Bueno, nos vemos en el Centro?

—Depende, ¿en dónde vamos a comer?

—En la cafetería de siempre, sabes que amo sus pastelillos de moras.

—Vale. —Sabrina terminó de alistar sus cosas, tomó sus llaves y salió a la sala, miró a los alrededores buscando señales de su padre y, como no lo encontró, fue hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos allá.

Colgó y salió.

* * *

La cafetería en la que vendían los pastelillos de moras que a Meloney le fascinaban era más o menos acogedora porque las mesas estaban como ocultas a la vista de la gente que entraba; había una división estilo restaurante que las separaba de donde atendían a los animales que iban con más prisas. Era como entrar a un lugar diferente. La cafetería en sí era espaciosa y el lado donde estaban las mesas era increíblemente cómodo, las mesas eran diferentes a las de cualquier lugar, eran de una madera tan pulida que casi servía de espejo y los asientos, también de madera, estaban recubiertos de mullidos cojines.

Sabrina había llegado hace poco y como no vio a Meloney por ningún lado, sólo se fue a la mesa que siempre elegían. La camarera le sonrió y asintió al verla pasar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabrina se tumbó sobre el asiento y abrió los brazos de par en par sobre el espaldar, y cuando se acercó la misma camarera para pedir la orden, le bastó decirle que pediría lo mismo de siempre.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de esperar, llegó Meloney.

Ella iba como siempre que salía de hacer ejercicio, unos leggins y franelilla deportivos, de color negro y azul respectivamente; ambas iban combinadas sin premeditarlo antes. Llevaba una toalla al cuello y su pelaje iba apenas seco; caminaba con la seguridad que caracterizaba a un policía, o bueno, al menos, la que sería una policía; el conjunto en sí le marcaba las curvas del cuerpo.

Se tumbó en su asiento y dejó la toalla en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Meloney fijó sus ojos verdes en ella y sonrió.

—¿Y eso de que te levantaste tan temprano? —preguntó—. Por lo general te paras a la una los sábados.

Sabrina se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa molesta.

—Ese asqueroso sueño de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez? —Arqueó una ceja—. Sabrina, rompiste con él hace dos meses. ¡Dos meses!

La camarera llegó con las órdenes: cinco cupcakes de moras para Meloney y un trozo de tarta de fresa para ella; ambas con batidos iguales.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó Sabrina para desviar el tema.

—Bueno, primero… —Meloney comenzó a hablar, pero Sabrina no oía lo que decía.

No le prestaba mucha atención, sólo se quedaba observándola, agradeciendo el tenerla como amiga, ella siempre lograba alzarle los ánimos cuando estaba así. Y mientras se ponía a pensar en eso, más se cercioraba de que así era. Siempre, desde niñas, la vulpina había estado para alegrarle la existencia o sacarle una sonrisa; y de igual manera, ella para Meloney. Cuando pequeñas, en la primaria a ella la molestaban por ser una zorra y Sabrina tenía que darles su lección a esos animales. Y se siguió repitiendo a lo largo de los años.

Sabrina la ayudaba en el ámbito externo; con los demás.

Pero lo que hacía Meloney valía más. Ella la ayudaba consigo misma.

Por lo general, ser una tigresa con un padre policía sería indicativo de que nadie se metería con ella por miedo a las represalias de su padre, sin embargo, al ella tener la genética en su contra y no tener la altura de las demás tigresas, los murmullos e insultos de las otras no se hicieron esperar. A Sabrina le dolía, sólo que había aprendido a no dejar que se dieran cuenta; la única que lo notaba era Meloney. Y por consiguiente, la que terminaba escuchándola y, de vez en cuando, diciéndole que sus ideas de romperles las piernas eran una locura.

—No saben de lo que se pierden al no tener una amiga como tú —le decía siempre.

Sabrina a veces dudaba de ello. ¿Quién querría, además de Meloney, tenerla como amiga? Y como si la vulpina pudiera leerle los pensamientos, le decía que no importaban los demás, que fuera feliz. Y lo más irónico del asunto es que terminó rompiendo con ese tigre, porque ella no era feliz con él.

Suspiró preguntándose por qué Meloney siempre le importaba lo que a ella le pasara, siempre la consolaba y la animaba. Debía ser porque era su amiga desde… vaya, desde hace muchos años.

Sí, debía ser eso.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —repuso Sabrina.

—Que si quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa —respondió e hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

Sabrina lo pensó, no se había quedado en casa de Meloney desde hacía tres años, en la fiesta de trece años de la vulpina. Meh, total no iba a hacer nada en casa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Sonrió.

Meloney también sonrió, y Sabrina la notó más alegre.

* * *

La casa de los padres de Meloney siempre tenía ese ambiente tan… hogareño, que en su casa faltaba. Saludó a Judy y a Nick, él tenía a una coneja de tres años cargada mientras que ella un conejo de un año; Hazel y Jason si bien recordaba. Una coneja de unos seis años de pelaje gris y con manchas negras en cuello y patas estaba en uno de los sofás familiares leyendo un libro que parecía más grande que ella, Annabeth; los dos gemelos, Leo y Luke, conejos blancos como la nieve, de ocho años, estaban corriendo como si les hubieran inyectado azúcar en las venas, persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Meloney preguntó por James y Judy le dijo que Lourdes, su tía, había pasado por él porque Rachel quería jugar.

Meloney les dijo que Sabrina se quedaría esta noche a dormir y ninguno de los dos pusieron peros al respecto, inclusive, Judy miró a su hija de una manera extraña, con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Sabrina no supo interpretarla.

Ya en la noche, luego de cenar ambas fueron a la habitación de la vulpina, ésta extendió la cama inferior de su lecho y le pasó una muda de ropa para que se cambiase. Sabrina las tomó y miró a Meloney arqueando una ceja.

—Sabes que no me quedan —le indicó.

Meloney se encogió de hombros, estaba de espaldas a ella, rebuscando en la cómoda algo que ponerse. Ella se quitó la franelilla deportiva que tenía, cuando encontró una camiseta purpura, quedando solo con al sujetador. Sabrina tragó grueso y se puso nerviosa sin razón aparente, muchas veces se había cambiado con chicas cerca, por favor, el vestidor de su secundaria era así, ¿entonces por qué se ponía nerviosa?

—Meloney... —murmuró. La curvatura de su espalda se veía tan suave como una seda. Ella volteó a verla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin importancia.

—No-no me van a quedar —dijo estirándole la muda. Meloney se colocó su camisa y tenía en las patas un pantalón de chándal hasta las rodillas y amplio.

—Sabrina, no pensarás dormir con jeans y cazadora, ¿o sí? —inquirió extendiendo la pata.

Sabrina se quedó un rato mirándola, hasta que comprendió que le estaba pidiendo la chaqueta. Ella se la quitó y se la dio y la vulpina la arrojó sobre le cómoda. Sabrina la miró con una ceja arqueada, como diciendo «¿en serio?», y ella solo le sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo, juguetona.

—Soy como dos tallas más que esto —apuntó levantando la muda—, Meloney, por favor…

Ella rodó los ojos y le lanzó el pantalón de chándal, se dio vuelta y de la cómoda sacó otro igual. Se volvió hacia Sabrina.

—Al menos ponte eso, por favor —le dijo—. Es una talla más grande que la que siempre uso.

Sabrina miró el mono en su pata y luego a ella, sonrió arqueando una ceja.

—¿Acaso…?

—Hay que estar preparada para todo —sonrió Meloney.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acto seguido se quitó los leggins que tenía quedando en braguitas. Sabrina sintió como si algo le trancara la respiración, mientras trataba inútilmente de apartar la mirada. «No mires, no mires, no mires, no mires.» Meloney alzó la mirada.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó como si nada.

— _Nonosucedenada_ —dijo, las palabras la salieron tan atropelladas que tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la compostura—. No, nada. —Desvió la mirada y se cambió tan rápido que dejaba lento a cualquier cheeta.

Le dio la espalda a Meloney tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, no había razón para ponerse nerviosa junto a ella o cuando ambas se cambiaban, después de todo, ambas eran hembras. No había razón para estar nerviosa. Luego de un tiempo que ella creyó conveniente, se giró y dejó ir un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

Meloney se tumbó en la cama y Sabrina en la otra, la vulpina se giró hacia ella, quedando mirándola desde arriba. Es la primera vez, pensó, que veía a Meloney desde abajo.

—Y dime —dijo Meloney—, ¿por qué tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?

Sabrina se movió un poco incómoda, no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero ella era su amiga, era normal que preguntara.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué rompiste con Miguel? —Se llevó un dedo al mentón—. Eso nunca me lo contaste.

—Bueno… —Era un tema algo complicado y extraño, incluso para ella—, porque no lo quería. Es decir, nunca llegué a sentir algo.

Meloney ladeó la cabeza, como un pajarito, y la miró confusa.

—¿Entonces para qué salieron juntos?

—Me caía bien, me sigue cayendo bien, pero al ir aceptando sus salidas que si para tal lado, que si para el otro lado, terminó en eso. Como cuando dejas caer una bola de nieve desde lo alto y cada vez se hace más y más grande hasta que no se puede controlar, bueno, algo así.

—Y terminaste con él por… —la incitó a continuar.

—Por… _agh_ , míralo de este punto —explicó—. Imagina un vaso de agua. Bien, ahora que ese vaso de agua está por la mitad. —Meloney asintió, extrañada, pero lo hizo; ella comprendía sus locuras a la perfección—. Ahora imagina una piedrita y sumérgela en el vaso; la medida del agua sube, ¿cierto?

—Sabrina, tus metáforas son lo más raro que he oído en mi vida, pero sí, te capto —asintió—. La medida del agua subiría solo un poco, ¿y?

—Ahora solo cambia de lugares, imagina que yo soy ese vaso y que Miguel era esa piedrita, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Que con él no te sentías completa, supongo.

—Sí —sonrió, alegre de que captara su locura—. No me sentía completa con él, no era ese animal que sea capaz de aumentar la medida y hacerme sentir completa, llena…

—Bien contigo misma —tradujo Meloney.

—Exacto —exclamó y luego suspiró alicaída—. Con él no me sentía bien conmigo misma.

—Quizá sea otro chico —apoyó Meloney—; Sabrina, aún tienes camino por recorrer.

—No sé —musitó—, siento que con ninguno me sentiré bien.

—¿Y chica, tal vez? —sugirió.

Sabrina alzó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que yo…? —De pronto la idea no le pareció tan absurda como sonaba; si se ponía a pensar nunca le atrajo ningún chico de su escuela, ni de cachorra, ni ahora, aunque tampoco le atraía ninguna chica. Quizá era de esos animales que no les atraía nada… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, asexuales—. No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Definitivamente no.

Aunque…

—Yo sólo decía —dijo Meloney, cambió de posición y se quedó mirando el techo. Sabrina en la cama inferior ya no podía verla—. ¿Algún plan a futuro?

Sabrina pudo percibir que algo en el tono de voz de Meloney cambió, no se oía con la misma energía que ella siempre tenía; era más opaco. Triste. Iba a preguntarle por qué, pero se abstuvo.

—No, ninguno —respondió—. No sé qué haré cuando me gradúe.

—Podrías unirte a la policía —dijo y luego de momento añadió con tono tan bajo que casi no lo oye—: conmigo.

—¿Ser policía? —La proposición le sonaba ridícula. Sería como su padre y probablemente terminaría igual de amargado que él.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Aunque ella tratara de parecer serena, Sabrina la conocía tan bien que se percató de que aún tenía ese tono triste.

—No sé, sólo no me gustaría.

Por un momento, un momento que pareció eterno, ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna, sólo se oía la cacofonía de sonidos de fondo en la casa: televisores encendidas, el ulular del viento moviendo las cortinas; y cuando se armó de valor para preguntarle qué le pasaba, Meloney bostezó y se estiró.

—Hasta mañana —dijo.

Sabrina se quedó con la pregunta en la boca.

—Hasta mañana —repuso—; descansa.

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Unos ruidos muy suaves la despertaron.

El fino oído de depredador de Sabrina captó un ruido tan débil que apenas era audible, sin embargo, lo oía. Abrió los ojos pensando que tal vez era Meloney que tenía un mal sueño y cuando se levantó y miró, su cama ella no estaba.

Podría volverse a dormir y ya está, pero la curiosidad le picaba, por lo que optó por seguir el sonido. Las baldosas del suelo estaban frías como hielo, aunque eso no la detuvo, llegó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Los sonidos se oyeron con un poquito más de intensidad y Sabrina se percató de que parecían sollozos.

Siguió caminando hasta el borde de las habitaciones, sólo tenía que girar en la esquina para llegar a la sala, al origen de ellos. No lo hizo. Se detuvo justo en el borde.

Y entonces la reconoció.

Le era imposible no reconocer ese tono, esa cadencia.

Esa voz.

Era Meloney.

Se pegó lo más que pudo contra el muro, cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído.

—Déjalo salir, Meloney. —Esa era la voz de Judy, era inconfundible.

Los sollozos de Meloney se detuvieron un poco.

—Pero, mamá, duele —gimió.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo con un tono cariñoso—. Si el amor fuera fácil y sencillo nadie lo buscaría con tanto afán. No siempre es bonito, Meloney. A veces duele.

¿Amor? ¿Es que Meloney estaba enamorada y ella no se lo había dicho? Pero todavía peor, ella no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba. «Tremenda amiga que soy» se reprochó.

—Trato de dejarlo de lado —gimoteó—, pero no puedo. No puedo. ¿Cómo hiciste tú con papá?

Sabrina pudo oír el suspiro de Judy.

—Tu padre y yo, hija…, bueno, sólo pasó. Durante los seis meses desde que se unió a la ZPD poco a poco me enamoré de él, y luego cuando estalló lo de los Olímpicos pues…, se me salió. Lo había callado tanto tiempo por miedo a que no me correspondiera. —Hizo una pausa—. Quizá si le dices…

—No —cortó con un sollozo—. No puedo. No. ¿Y si se aleja de mí? No, no me arriesgaré.

—Meloney…

—Mamá, no quiero arriesgarme. Además, no podría. Me costó decirles qué era lesbiana; imagínate lo que me cuesta decírselo.

Sabrina se quedó petrificada en el lugar. ¿A Meloney le gustaban las chicas? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Inspiró profundamente y con un leve temblor, estaba empezando a ver hacia donde iban los tiros… y eso la ponía en una situación en la que no sabía cómo responder.

—Meloney, cariño —la tranquilizó Judy—, si no se lo dices, eso mismo que sientes por ella te envenenará por dentro. Déjalo salir y verás que te sentirás mejor. Podrás avanzar.

Sabrina escuchó como Meloney volvía a llorar, con sollozos contenidos para no despertar a nadie.

—¿Cómo se lo digo? —repuso—. Dime, mamá. ¿Cómo le digo a Sabrina que estoy enamorada de ella?

En ese momento Sabrina casi suelta una expresión de asombro. Se llevó la pata a la boca para acallarla, mientras trataba de procesar toda la situación.

Mientras trataba de entender que Meloney la quería.

En ese momento todo lo que creía saber de ella no sirvió de nada porque… ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga?

* * *

 **.**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **Sentimientos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La vida es demasiado frágil y corta como para desperdiciarla privándonos de lo que amamos sólo por agradar a los demás_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sabrina se dio la vuelta con todo el sigilo que su estado de impresión le permitió, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se metió en la cama con el mayor silencio posible.

Estaba impresionada. ¿Impresionada? Eso era poco, estaba que no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado; si no lo hubiera oído salir de los mismos labios de Meloney, jamás lo hubiera creído. Se cubrió con la manta por completo, hasta la cabeza, y se quedó en esa absoluta obscuridad.

Y pensó.

Pensó en todo lo que no sabía de la vulpina. En todo lo que no había visto a simple vista. Ahora, y sólo ahora, se daba cuenta de todo; por eso Meloney siempre tenía una sonrisa cuando ella estaba mal, por eso ella la apoyaba en las cosas más simples y la detenía cuando iba a ser una locura, no era porque fuera aburrida, era porque velaba para que estuviera bien y a salvo. Las apoyos incondicionales cuando estaba triste, sola o cuando le contaba que Colmillar solo le importaba mantener la ciudad segura para ella, aunque eso significara a costa de su tiempo como padre.

Ahora entendía las preguntas que le había hecho hace poco. No era porque se uniera a la policía sin más, era para estar cerca de ella.

Estaba enamorada de ella.

Aún le era complicado procesar semejante declaración, pero…, algo en ella, lejos de toda esa sorpresa, parecía aletear alegre, como si se diera cuenta de algo que ella desconocía.

Se pasó una pata por el rostro para tratar de serenarse, y cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se tensó en silencio. Los pasos de Meloney apenas se oían en las losas del suelo, las almohadillas los amortiguaban, pero Sabrina era consciente de ellos y de que la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta. Percibió cuando se sentó en la cama porque esta crujió apenas.

—Sé que estás despierta —dijo Meloney; la voz era ronca de sollozar.

Sabrina se quitó la manta de encima y se sentó sobre la cama, de nuevo, mirándola hacia arriba. Ella tenía los ojos rojos y pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas brillaban en la comisura de estos. De nuevo esa sensación en el pecho como si algo se expandiera al verla.

—Lo siento —murmuró y bajó las orejas.

—¿Qué oíste? —Los ojos verdes de Meloney que siempre eran tan alegres que parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes, se veían tan lejanos, tan fríos. Solo la había visto así dos veces con esta, y sabía que era una muralla emocional.

—Todo —confesó—. Meloney, si lo hubiera sabido… —trató de disculparse.

—Si lo hubieras sabido, ¿qué? —La barrera se rompió en pedazos y las lágrimas se volvían a agolpar en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que es sencillo para mí que mi mejor amiga, la hembra que quiero, no sepa ni pizca de lo que siento por ella? No lo es, Sabrina, no lo es. Es como si te murieras de adentro hacia afuera.

—Si me hubieras contado…

—De nuevo, ¿qué? Si te hubiera contado, ¿qué pasaría? Nada. —Hizo una pausa—. Sabrina, mírame, tengo dieciséis años y soy lesbiana, y los únicos que lo saben son mi familia. ¿De qué hubiera servido que te lo contara? Te lancé la indirecta hace poco y tus palabras exactas fueron: «no, definitivamente no».

—Soy tu amiga —replicó Sabrina levantándose y poniéndose a la altura de ella—; tu mejor amiga, ¿era tan difícil contármelo?

—Por esa misma razón es que no lo hice —contestó Meloney—. No sabes lo doloroso que es que el animal a quien quieres no se dé cuenta de que la quieres.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, se acercó hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y fijó sus ojos con los de ella—. ¿Desde cuándo sentías eso por mí?

—Yo qué sé. Desde siempre. Pensaba que era amistad, una gran amistad, pero mientras pasaban los años, más me daba cuenta de que no era así. Podría decir que descubrí que… —Las palabras parecían dolerle al pronunciarlas— me enamoré de ti hace cuatro años.

—¿A tus doce? —se sorprendió—. ¿Tanto tiempo?

Las lágrimas de Meloney volvieron a salir y esta vez no había manera de pararlas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué me interrogas? ¿No ves que ya me duele bastante como para que preguntes? No es justo.

Sabrina en un intento de que ella dejara de llorar la abrazó contra sí; sintió como ella reposaba su frente en su hombro. Los sollozos siguieron su mismo rumbo, ni aumentaron, ni bajaron.

—No es justo —murmuró—. ¿Por qué te portas así?

—No quiero verte llorar, Meloney —dijo, y era verdad—. Soy tu amiga, es normal.

—No digas eso, maldición. No me recuerdes lo mismo.

—Lo siento, pero…

«No siento lo mismo por ti», era fácil, sólo debía decir esas palabras y el asunto quedaría resuelto, la cuestión era que no podía. No salían. Estaban en su mente, pero ésta no mandaba la orden a sus labios, como si algo interrumpiera ese impulso. Algo en ella no quería pronunciarlas, les era imposible pronunciarlas.

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo —susurró contra su hombro—; Sabrina, lo sé. —Sabrina no estaba tan segura de eso, estaba dudando—. No te disculpes, no sientas lástima por mí. Soportaría todo, menos que me tengas lastima.

Sabrina la apartó de sí.

—Nunca sentiría lástima, Meloney —afirmó mirándola a los ojos—. Nunca. Eres mi mejor amiga, y también te gustan las chicas, pero eso no va a cambiar mi percepción de quien eres. Sigues siendo Meloney Wilde, la mejor zorra que he conocido y que posiblemente conoceré.

Ella consiguió sonreír entre las lágrimas.

—Gracias —dijo, un poco mejor—, esa es una de las cosas por la que me enamoré —confesó—. Eres sincera en todo y sabes cómo hace sentir bien a los demás, sólo que tiendes a ser más reservada.

Sabrina sonrió también.

—Sí, así parece. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti para que estés mejor?

—Sí —asintió ella—, es que…

—Lo que sea, Meloney. Quiero enmendarme por… ser tan poco observadora.

—Bésame. —Soltó de golpe.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sabrina.

—Sé que no sientes nada. —Suspiró—. Sólo… sólo que si no podré ser nada tuyo, al menos… un beso.

Sabrina inspiró profundo y se preparó para ello. «Es tu amiga. Es tu amiga. Es tu amiga», se repetía para tratar de grabárselo. Sin embargo, algo en ella parecía más propicio a aceptar con facilidad el darle un beso, mientras otra parte se mostraba cauta. Nunca había besado a una chica, y no es que tuviera mucha experiencia besando a chicos tampoco, con Miguel nada más fueron dos veces.

Suspiró y asintió.

Meloney se acercó a ella y Sabrina la imitó, nerviosa. Poco después sintió los labios de ella posarse en los suyos, sabían a la sal de las lágrimas y a dulce, como a fresa, su brillo labial; eran suaves y a la vez carnosos. Por el amor de… Si eso era besar, ¡de lo que se había perdido! Entonces Meloney comenzó a besarla de verdad, con más intensidad y Sabrina se apartó.

Meloney bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada, Sabrina trató de parecer calmada aunque dentro de ella estuviera agitada y vuelta de cabeza. Respiró sonoramente tratando de evitar jadear, porque algo en ella quería seguir. Y eso la sorprendía.

—Lo siento… —logró decir Meloney; Sabrina notó que se veía un leve sonrojo tras el pelaje ya de por sí rojo.

—No… no te preocupes —la calmó. Apuntó la cama—. Creo que será mejor dormir.

—Sí. —Sus orejas seguían caídas y ella quiso hacer algo para poder animarla, sólo que ahora estaba más confundida. No podía ayudarla si no se ayudaba ella misma.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, cada quien se acostó en su respectiva cama y, luego de un largo rato, consiguieron cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

En la mañana, Sabrina trataba de olvidar ese beso, ese beso que pareció desatar algo en ella, algo que no tenía ni la mínima idea de qué era. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellas, Judy no comentó lo que había pasado en la noche y nadie hizo preguntas raras al respecto.

El desayuno pasó rápido y Meloney, al terminar, se alistó y salió a correr, dejando a Sabrina en la casa. Ella se quedó pensativa, de nuevo, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a las emociones que sintió. Tomó su celular y salió al patio trasero de la casa. Los demás decían que los padres tenían buenos consejos, vale, era hora de llamar a su padre. Marcó el número y esperó; al tercer timbrazo, contestó.

—Hola, papá, ¿cómo te va? —preguntó.

—Hola, sí, debo salir a la ZPD, habla rápido. —Como siempre, él tenía el suave tacto de un papel de lija.

—Bueno… —A lo grande o a casa—, ¿sabes?, me gusta alguien.

—Sí, sí, que bien, debo irme. —Todo un amor, él.

—Bueno, es que me gusta Meloney —confesó, no estaba al cien por cien segura, pero algo había.

—Vale, nos vemos después. Te quiero. Chao. —Y colgó.

Sabrina bufó molesta y guardó el móvil, su padre no sirvió para nada. Caminó devuelta a la casa y luego de esquivar a los gemelos, cargar a Jason un rato mientras Nick cambiaba a Hazel y sentir la mirada analizadora de Nico, quien se escondía tras una de las columnas de la casa, logró acaparar a Judy para ella sola por, al menos, unos quince minutos.

Le dijo que necesitaba un consejo y que su padre no sirvió para ello. Judy sonrió, como siempre hacía, y asintió. La llevó al despacho donde, tenía entendido, se ocupaban de resolver las investigaciones cuando no estaban en la jefatura de policía. Caminó tras el escritorio que había, se sentó y con una sonrisa le indicó a Sabrina que la imitara.

Al sentarse, la tigresa suspiró, planeando cómo iba a decirle todo. Necesitaba consejo y no le importara que fuera de la misma madre de Meloney, la cual, por cierto, siempre se los terminaba dando.

—Verá, señora Hopps —comenzó.

—Dime, Judy.

—Bien. Bueno, Judy, la cosa es… —Se llevó una pata a la nuca—, creo… creo que me gusta Meloney.

Judy abrió los ojos como platos, entrecruzó sus patas bajo el mentón y se inclinó en el escritorio.

—¿Crees? —inquirió—. Explícame por qué lo crees.

—Verá… —Y Sabrina le contó todo. Le contó el cómo siempre contaba con Meloney para todo, el cómo ella, pese a que era todo un personaje, logró sentir afecto y empatía por la vulpina. Le contó también todas las veces que ella había sido su confidente, contándole cosas que a nadie nunca les diría. Pero sobre todo, le contó cómo le dolió verla llorar, el que las escuchó hablando en la noche y el beso. Cuando le contó el beso lo hizo con detalle, las sensaciones que tuvo, la manera en que algo en ella le pedía seguir, y el cómo se detuvo por miedo a algo más.

Luego de todo eso, ladeó el rostro y trató de volverse pequeña, algo que por obvias razones, era imposible. Judy suspiró meditabunda, se levantó de tras el escritorio, dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado. Buscó sus ojos hasta que dio con ella; eran lilas, lilas e inquisitivos. «Los años de policía no pasan en vano.»

—No puedo darte un veredicto, Sabrina —habló por fin, con el mismo tono tan comprensivo que anoche; como una madre—, sin embargo, yo creo que, en efecto, es amor.

Para sorpresa de Sabrina, la noticia no la sorprendió; sólo sintió algo en el pecho, como si le dijera «¿ahora entiendes?». Se podía ver reflejada en los ojos de la coneja y se sorprendió cómo se vio: indefensa, débil.

—Pero somos chicas, es decir, ¿eso no está mal? —balbuceó.

Judy sonrió y le tomó una de las patas, era hasta cómico que aún con ambas patas sobre la de ella no pudiera cubrirla completamente, no obstante, la sensación de seguridad, cariño y protección que quería crear, la consiguió con creces.

—¿Mal para quién? —preguntó—. Para mí, no. Para Nick, tampoco. ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

—No, para mí no.

—No tienes nada que temer —la alentó—. ¿Mi hija te hace feliz?

—Sí, se podría decir. —Y era verdad, no podría contar cuantas veces Meloney le había sacado sonrisas.

—Entonces sigue eso que te hace feliz. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás. Bastante difícil es encontrar el amor como para que lo dejes ir. ¿Crees que a mí me importó lo que los demás pensaron de Nick y yo?

—¿Pero y mi papá? ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que…?, bueno, ya sabe

—Sabrina. —Judy la miró con tal intensidad que ella se sintió una cachorra ante la coneja—. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Meloney. —Suspiró—. El closet es para la ropa no para los animales. No todos lo aceptarán, ¿y qué? No a todos les gustará, ¿y qué? No todos aprobarán lo de ustedes, ¿y qué? —Hizo una pausa—. Debes entender una cosa: la vida es demasiado frágil y corta como para desperdiciarla privándote de lo que amas sólo por agradar a los demás.

Sabrina no respondió, asintió y se levantó, le dio las gracias y le preguntó dónde podría estar Meloney. Judy sonrió y le dijo que lo más probable era que estuviera en el gimnasio, en la corredora, entrenando suave antes de ir a lo intenso. Sabrina asintió y, antes de irse, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la coneja. Ésta sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Anda, ve —la animó.

Sabrina la dejó en el suelo con cuidado, salió y fue directo a la habitación de Meloney. Se cambió los pantalones de chándal por su jean rasgado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa.

* * *

Al llegar al gimnasio que quedaba a unos cinco kilómetros de la casa de los Hopps, estaba jadeando y agotada; se hizo una nota mental para asistir a correr con Meloney de vez en cuando.

Luego de tomar un poco de aire y recuperarse, entró al lugar. Por donde quiera que mirara había animales haciendo ejercicio, levantando pesas, luciéndose con hembras y alguno que otro a un macho, pero no veía a Meloney por ningún lado. Recorrió a trote todas las áreas del lugar y no la encontró.

Al salir, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para tratar de reponerse al cien por ciento y a su vez, tratar de pensar en dónde estaba Meloney. ¿Se habría ido a correr a Distrito Forestal como a veces hacía? Miró su móvil, faltaba poco para las diez de la mañana.

Sonrió, ya sabía a dónde ir.

La cafetería que, convenientemente, no quedaba a más de tres calles de allí, estaba abierta y los clientes estaban empezando a llegar, en su mayoría parejas. Pero eso a Sabrina no le importaba, entró y al cruzar la división a las mesas, la vio. Era inconfundible, ese pelaje rojizo que resaltaba con el conjunto deportivo no podía pertenecer a nadie más.

—Meloney —la llamó, levantando la pata.

La mencionada alzó la mirada de los cinco pastelillos de moras que estaba atacando y al verla se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Sabrina? —Ella se levantó de la mesa—. ¿Pasó algo en casa?

Sabrina podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón en aumento, retumbando como tambor de guerra. No dijo nada por un momento, apreciándola, su forma, sus curvas, esos ojos verde esmeralda tan hermosos. Ya no le cabían dudas de lo que sentía por ella.

—Meloney, ¿recuerdas el beso de anoche?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, dio varios pasos hacia ella y se detuvo al frente.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Sabrina. Sólo me hace sentir mal.

—¿Qué dije cuando tú me preguntaste si podría ser una chica quien… quien me hiciera sentir completa?

—Que no, definitivamente no.

—Mentí.

Meloney la miró.

—No juegues conmigo, Sabrina.

—No lo hago.

La tomó por los hombros. Se quedaron mirando por un momento, ella podía jurar que en ese verde había un brillo de esperanza; los animales que estaban llegando y los que había las miraban con disimulo, mas a ninguna de ellas le importaba.

—Te dije que nadie me hacía sentir completa. Eso no es verdad. Tú me haces sentir completa, siempre fuiste tú, aunque yo no me diera cuenta. Hasta ahora. —Respiró profundamente—. Trata de nuevo. Bésame.

—No —dijo Meloney

—Bésame.

—No. —Y luego sonrió—. Tú bésame.

Sabrina sonrió, se inclinó un poco para llegar a su altura, puso su pata en su cuello y la besó. Lento, con cariño, sintiendo cada roce de sus labios contra los suyos, y cuando ella le respondió de igual manera, por poco le explotaba la cabeza al sentir su lengua rozando la suya.

Se separaron y sentaron en la mesa de siempre, sólo que ahora en lugar de ser frente a frente, fue juntas, una al lado de la otra. Tomó su pata sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La miró y sonrió. Sonrió porque al fin encontró a ese alguien que la hiciera sentir completa, bien consigo misma. Estuvo buscándola por tanto tiempo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca; quizá había pasado como con Meloney. Quizá se había enamorado de ella desde siempre. Y tal vez sea así, porque no se podía imaginar sin ella.

Estaba completa.

Completa. Rió para sí, Sabrina Colmillar se sentía completa al fin.

La camarera le trajo lo mismo que siempre ordenaba sin que ninguna de las dos pidiera algo para Sabrina.

—Cortesía de la casa —dijo, les guiñó el ojo y se retiró.

Meloney sonrió y miró a Sabrina.

—¿Por qué ahora? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué decidiste ahora decir lo que sentías?

Sabrina llevó la pata de ella a sus labios y la besó con cariño.

—Porque la vida es demasiado frágil y corta como para desperdiciarla privándome de lo que amo sólo por agradar a los demás, Meloney. No quiero que se quiebre por no tenerte en ella.

—¿No te avergüenza que porque me ames nos miren mal?

Sabrina le alzó el mentón y quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Sonrió.

—¿Cómo podría avergonzarme de amarte?

Y la besó.


End file.
